Hésitation et Rédemption
by Memory Of Slytherin
Summary: Voldemort a gagné. Pourquoi ? Parce que, pour une raison inconnue, Harry Potter a disparu, laissant le monde de la magie dans la crainte face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Draco à la mission d'aller à sa recherche pour le convaincre de revenir.
1. Mission et Comédie

**Hésitation et Rédemption**

**Auteur :** Plume arc en ciel

**Personnages :** Ils appartiennent à J,K Rowling sauf Amy, Yuni et quelques un sans importance,

**Résumé :** Voldemort a gagné. Pourquoi ? Parce que, pour une raison inconnue, Harry Potter a disparu, laissant le monde de la magie dans la crainte face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais que se passera-t-il si quelqu'un d'inattendu partait à sa recherche pour le convaincre de revenir. DMHP, SSNL RLSB RWHG et d'autre...

**Rating :** M

**Note de l'auteur :** Vu que je suis en vacances scolaire, j'essaierai de poster régulièrement.

**Chapitre 1 : Mission et comédie**

Les branches d'arbres nues se frottaient sous le vent froid d'hiver. Les flocons tombaient, virevoltants furieusement, laissant une trainée blanche sur son passage. Un jeune homme blond marchait tranquillement dans une rue sombre, enfin blond n'était pas assez fort pour décrire sa crinière argenté qui lui retombait sur les épaules et légèrement devant ses yeux onyx, Sa peau rivalisait avec la blancheur de la neige et contrastait avec sa tenue noir. Il pris un petit sentier au bordure d'une forêt et pénétra dans la pénombre de celle-ci, il marcha longuement et tranquillement, jusqu'à tomber sur un grand et ancien manoir.

Il poussa une grille noir légèrement abîmée par le temps et le manque de soin, continuant sa route dans ce qui devait être le jardin, vu la taille de l'herbe, il ressemblait plus à un terrain vague. Il n'y prêta guère attention et s'arrêta à la porte du manoir ou il toqua trois longs coups. Une voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte :

« **Le mot de passe ?**

- **'Victoria '**, fit la voix froide et calme du blond. »

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer l'homme dans l'entre du manoir. Le hall était décoré d'ivoire et d'or, tout y était somptueux. Il n'y fit cependant pas attention et alla directement vers le salon. Salon qui était déjà occupé par sept personnes. Le blond alla au centre de la pièce et s'assit sur un fauteuil.

« **Bonjour Draco !** Fit le vieil homme présent

- **Bonjour Albus**, il regarda les autres et fit de simple signe de tête, **Sévérus, Belette, Granger, Blaise, Black, Lupin...** »

Certains lui répondirent d'un signe de tête et d'autre avec un sourire chaleureux.

« **Je suis désolé de mon retard, un mangemort m'a retardé. Il voulait savoir comment s'attirer la grâce du Maître. Le temps qu'il comprenne qu'avec son intelligence actuelle, c'était impossible, une bonne heure c'était écoulée**, s'excusa Draco

- **Ce n'est rien, maintenant que vous êtes là, nous pouvons commencer et aller droit au but.** Albus pris une grande inspiration, **Voldemort gagne en puissance, nous ne pouvons plus attendre. Il faut retrouver Harry.**

- **Cela risque d'être dur,** commença Rogue, **il est parti depuis trois ans maintenant, il n'est pas venu à sa septième année. Il n'est surement pas dans les parages et encore moins prêt à revenir en Angleterre.**

- **Mais si on le trouve on peut le convaincre ?**

- **Sirius... Ne te fais pas d'idées, s'il est parti c'est pour ne plus revenir.**

- **Rémus à raison,** commença Blaise, **Si ça se trouve, il est parti parce qu'il en avait marre d'être celui-sur-qui-tout-le-monde-compte-pour-tuer-vous-savez-qui.**

- **C'est tout a fait envisageable. Il est jeune et à besoin de profiter de sa vie. Il en a eu tout simplement ras-le-bol de...**

- **NON ! IL NE PEUT PAS NOUS ABANDONNER !** le coupa Albus »

Tout le monde regardait le vieil homme, surpris. Il respirait vite et avait frapper la table basse à ses côtés de son poing. Il ne voulait pas admettre que Harry ne reviendrait surement pas et qu'il les laissait tomber. Sirius posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du vieux sorcier, tout en regardant les autres.

« **On peut partir à sa recherche et lui demander de revenir ?**

- **A quoi cela servirait ? Il est parti sans laisser de trace pour ne pas qu'on le retrouve !**

- **On peut toujours essayer... **»

Ils se tournèrent vers le blond qui se leva et marcha vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Tout en observant le paysage, il continua sa phrase :

« **On peut toujours essayer, Voldemort compte partir à la recherche d'Harry, pour être sur que plus personne ne puisse s'opposer à lui.**

- **Et si on vous envoi, vous pourrez faire comme si vous rendez service au Lord tout en cherchant Harry pour nous le ramener.**

- **Pourquoi pas,** commença Rogue, **il faudra certainement jouer double jeu dans cette mission et cela risque d'être fortement intéressant.**

- **Et si on loupe ?**

- **Ben y'a qu'avec toi, Blaise, qu'on peut merder,** ricana le blond

- **Je sais mais bon... Hey !**

- **Le temps de réaction,** pouffa Rémus »

Les occupants du salon rigolèrent en coeur alors que le jeune faux mangemort se sentait vexé de la moquerie de ses camarades. Cependant, ils reprirent vite leur calme pour écouter le grand sage :

« **Cela va de soi, je vous confit à vous, Draco Malfoy, Sévérus Rogue et Blaise Zabini, la mission de retrouver Harry Potter et de le convaincre de venir à notre aide.**

- **Je serais honoré d'effectuer cette mission,** firent les trois concerné en coeur

- **Vous penserez trouver un moyen de ne pas éveiller les soupçons dans le camp adverse ?**

- **Mon très cher Albus, je le fais depuis des années, certaines personnes de cette pièce n'étaient même pas nées quand j'ai commencé.**

- **Oui et surprenant quand on voit de quelle façon le Maître surveille ses disciples.**

- **Bah vu la gueule de notre cher Sévounet, il se dit surement qu'il ne peut pas le trahir.**

- **Tu insinues quoi par là, Black ?** Siffla méchamment le maître des potions

- **Que tu as la tête de l'emploi,** se moqua gentillement l'animagus

-** Tsss, sans moi, vous n'auriez jamais tenu aussi longtemps.** »

Les deux hommes se jetaient des regards noir alors que les autres rigolaient de ses enfantillages. Seul le vieil homme semblait ailleurs, comme perturbé par quelque chose. Il avait peur du dénouement de cette mission. Et si Harry ne voulait pas ? Et s'il ne voulait plus aider ? Et s'il... Tellement de questions sans réponses virevoltaient dans sa tête. La main apaisante de Rémus se posa sur son épaule, pour le soutenir dans ce passage difficile. Le lycanthrope comprenait sa douleur, Harry était un proche et il lui manquait énormément.

« **Je crois que nous ferions mieux de partir voir le Lord, pour le convaincre de nous laisser prendre en charge cette mission...**

- **Rogue à raison, nous reviendrons dès que nous aurons la confirmation du serpent,** continua Draco.

- **Sur ce, bonne fin d'après midi à vous tous, peut-être à tout à l'heure !** »

Les autres les saluèrent et leur souhaitèrent bonne chance pour la suite qui allait s'avérer difficile. Ils se rendirent hors du manoir, pour se rendre à la zone de transplanage. Une fois arrivé sur celle ci, Rogue les stoppa :

« **Nous ne pouvons pas arriver en même temps chez le Lord, il risquerait de se poser des questions et de nous surveiller.**

- **Vous devez avoir raison, il faut être discret.**

- **Je passe chez moi me changer avant,** fit Draco

- **Moi je vais récupérer quelque potions pour le plaisir du Maître. Blaise, vient vers les 17 heures.**

- **D'accord !** »

Après un dernier regard, ils transplanèrent, chaque uns rentrant dans sa demeure respective. Draco arriva devant la porte d'un appartement de Londres. Depuis la mort se ses parents, il n'était plus retourné au manoir et attendait de pouvoir fonder une famille pour y habiter à nouveau. Il inséra une clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans l'entre de l'appartement. L'entré donné directement sur le salon dont les murs étaient peint en blanc alors que la table basse, le canapé d'angle, le canapé trois places et le fauteuil étaient d'un noir de jais. Il jeta son porte clef sur la table basse, déboutonna son manteau pour le poser rapidement sur l'un des canapé avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Celle ci était très bien équipée et elle respirait le luxe, elle était d'un vert pistache et les plans de travail ainsi que électroménagers présent dans cette pièce était d'un brun aussi chocolat que les murs. Une table de la même couleur trônait au milieu de la cuisine accompagnée de deux chaises, il s'assit sur l'une d'elle et fit apparaître devant lui un verre de Whisky pur Feu. Il le but d'une traite avant de le mettre dans le lave vaisselle prévu à cet effet. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, celle ci était exactement celle présente dans le dortoirs des Serpentards , à l'exception que le lit était spacieux et pouvait facilement accueillir trois personnes. Il ouvrit l'armoire et en sortit une robe de sorcier noir et un masque. Un masque qui représentait un crâne, un masque qui le dégoutait, celui des mangemorts. Il s'habilla rapidement, faisant disparaître sa tenue sale grâce à un sort. Il se regarda avec dégout dans le miroir et se dit que peut-être, bientôt il pourra bruler ce costume qui faisait de lui un monstre. Si seulement Harry revenait... Il se rendit dans le salon, récupéra ses clefs et sortit en verrouillant la porte et transplana pour se rendre chez le cauchemar de l'Angleterre.

Ils étaient dix à se prosterner devant le Mage noir. Il faisait froid et sombre, tout en accord avec le coeur de cet homme ! Aucun des Mangemorts n'osaient le regarder alors qu'il caressait tendrement la tête de Nagini. Ce qui devait être un sourire déforma le visage de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-citer-le-nom. Il s'exclama :

« **Je veux prendre le contrôle total de l'Angleterre, mais pour cela il faut que je soi sur que plus personne ne puisse me tenir tête...** »

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce attendaient avec appréhension ce que leur Maître avait prévu de faire. Celui-ci reprit la parole :

« **Je veux que vous retrouviez Harry Potter et que vous me le rameniez !**

- **Bingo !** Pensèrent en concert les trois espions

- **Et je veux que Rogue, Zabini, Conor, Malfoy et MacMahon soient sur le coup. Je veux qu'au plus tard, demain matin vous soyez partit. Bien sur... Si vous vous ennuyez, la mort de quelques moldus vous est autorisez.**

- **Bien Maître,** firent-ils.

- **Excellent, maintenant, disposez, j'ai besoin de repos !** »

Les mangemorts s'inclinèrent une dernière fois avant de sortir. Rogue en interpella quelques uns :

« **Si ce soir nous fêtions la mission qui vient de nous être attribuée ?**

- **Pourquoi pas ?** Répondit la voix clairement féminine de Conor, **C'est vrai qu'il s'agit d'un véritable honneur !**

- **Je vais réserver au Chaudron Baveur pour les 20h30, ne soyez pas en retard,** s'exclama MacMahon avant de transplaner.

- **Très bien ! A ce soir alors !** »

La Mangemorte tranplana à son tour, laissant les trois espions seuls. Les deux autres fixèrent Rogue dangereusement.

« **Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?**

- **Nous ne pouvons nous encombrer d'eux dans cette missions si nous voulons convaincre Harry de revenir pour détruire ce monstre !**

- **Oui... C'est vrai, il faut les éliminer !**

- **Je m'en charge, un simple poison lent dans leurs verres suffira amplement pour détruire des trolls comme eux. Je me charge de prévenir Albus pour la suite des évènements, à tout à l'heure.**

- **Très bien Sévérus, on vous fait confiance. **»

Draco et Blaise transplanèrent, vite suivit par Rogue. Le maître des potions arriva dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci était tranquillement entrain de manger des bonbons moldu, comme à son habitude. Il regarda son protéger, attendant les détails de la visite chez Voldemort.

« **Ils nous envoient avec deux autres mangemorts, que nous comptons éliminer ce soir, retrouver Potter. Nous devons partir demain à l'Aube. Je vous informerai sur la suite des évènements dès le départ. Je vous dis à bientôt mon cher ami.**

- **A bientôt, je l'espère Sévérus.**

- **Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous reviendrons, soyez en sur !** »

Il sorti en souriant du bureau d'Albus pour se rendre dans les cachots de l'école, dans la maison de Serpentard pour reprendre ses obligation en tant que maître de maison, tout en pensant à quelle potion mortelle pouvait-il concocter pour ce soir.


	2. Répartition de territoire

**Hésitation et Rédemption**

**Auteur :** Plume Arc En Ciel

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Harry a disparu. Dumbledore charge ses espions de faire une mission double pour retrouver Harry sans éveiller les soupçons du Lord Noir. Seulement, le Mage Noir envoi deux de ses disciples avec eux. Ils doivent trouver un moyen de les faires disparaître.

**Note de l'auteur :** Enfin le chapitre 2 ! Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques petits contre temps ! Les réponses aux reviews se trouveront en bas de page. Bonne lecture à vous ^^

**Chapitre 2 : Répartition de territoire**

Blaise attendait devant le Chaudron Baveur. Il avait opté pour une simple tenue, jeans moulant et chemise blanche ouverte jusqu'à ses pectoraux, mettant sa peau foncé et son torse développé en valeur. Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'il prenait son mal en patience, il détestait attendre ! Il vit alors une blonde tout à fait regardable s'approcher de lui, elle portait une belle robe bleu sombre qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux, sa chevelure or bouclée lui retombait en un chignon élégant sur son épaule gauche. Elle lui sourit :

« **Bonsoir, mon cher Zabini.**

- **Mademoiselle Conor**, fit il en lui baisant la main, **vous êtes très en beauté se soir !**

- **Il faut dire, c'est un honneur de se voir attribuer une mission d'une telle importance ! C'est un grand jour pour moi !**

- **Exactement, le jour de ta mort**, pensa ironiquement Blaise en lui souriant avec hypocrisie.

- **Ah ! Voilà MacMahnon qui arrive !** »

En effet, le mangemort ténébreux arrivait tranquillement tout de noir vêtu, il était d'une beauté androgyne et faisait tomber hommes et femmes à ses pieds. Il arriva à leur hauteur et leur sourit narquoisement.

« **Toujours entrain de flirter, Zabini ?**

- **Au moins je me soulage de temps en temps, moi.**

- **Je me demande comment le Maître a put te confier cette mission…**

- **Les garçons, du calme !** s'énerva Conor »

Ils regardèrent la jeune femme tout en espérant que les autres arrivaient vite, MacMahon pour penser à autre chose et Blaise pour le simple fait de débarrasser la terre de ses deux verracrasses ! Et comme si leurs souhaits avaient été entendus, ils virent arriver Draco vêtu d'un pantalon moulant noir et d'une chemise blanche ouverte laissant voir sa peau d'albâtre et son torse finement musclé alors que Rogue portait son habituelle robe de sorcier noir. Ils s'approchèrent du groupe.

« **Allons Rogue, vous auriez pu faire un effort ! C'est vous qui invitez non ?**

- **Ce n'est pas parce que j'invite que je dois pour autant me changer exprès parce que je bois un verre en votre compagnie, MacMahon.**

- **Si à la place de se lancer des piques on allait boire se verre ? Ce n'est pas que ça me gêne mais ma gorge est sèche.**

- **Bonne idée Malfoy ! Je suis peut-être une femme bien élevée mais une petite bierraubeurre passerait bien.** »

Avec un accord commun, ils rentrèrent dans le Chaudron Baveur et s'attablèrent. Tom vient à eux et prit leur commande, quatre bierraubeurres et un whisky pur feu. Il revenait quelques minutes plus tard leur apporter leurs boissons alcoolisées. Draco qui, comme à son habitude, but le verre d'une traite alors que Blaise était occupé à faire du charme à la jeune mangemorte. Le blond le regarda puis porta son attention sur MacMahon. Celui-ci le dévorait de ses yeux sombres. Et s'il en profitait pour mettre le plan à exécution ? Il sourit narquoisement et se retourna vers le ténébreux.

« **Sinon ? A pars mangemort, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?**

- **Je souhaite ouvrir une boutique dans mon village, afin de mettre à la disposition des habitants des potions qui leurs serait pratique.**

- **Je vois, tu as de l'ambition !**

- **Et toi ?**

- **Moi ?** commença le blond, tout en caressant la main du jeune homme, **je compte me marier, fonder une famille mais pour cela je dois trouver la personne idéal. Homme ou femme, peut m'importe, cela ne se voit pas mais j'attends de trouver la bonne personne avant de me mettre la corde au coup, comme le dit l'expression.**

- **Tu es un grand sentimental mon cher petit Dragon.**

- **Oui, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de profiter un peu de ma liberté avant de m'engager.** »

Il lui fit un sourire séducteur avant de se lever et de l'inviter à sa suite, vite suivit de blaise avec la blonde. Le maître des potions en profita pour verser dans les verres des indésirables un liquide noirâtre qui se fondit à la perfection à leurs boissons ne laissant aucun doute sur le produit rajouté.

Ce fut une demi heure plus tard qu'ils revinrent s'assoir à table, certains aux anges, d'autres visiblement écœurés. Le jeune apollon à la peau d'albâtre recommanda un verre de whisky qu'il but cul-sec dès réception de celui-ci. Il vit avec ravissement que les futurs morts buvaient leur bierraubeurres. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que le poison fasse effet afin qu'il puisse partir tranquillement à la recherche de l'ancien Gryffondor.

La soirée se finit rapidement, MacMahon et Conor se sentaient assez mal et préféraient rentrer se reposer pour le lendemain. Rogue regarda intensément les deux jeunes serpentards, leurs faisant comprendre la marche à suivre. Ils se levèrent également et disparurent dans l'ombre.

MacMahon avait transplané jusqu'à son village. Il voulait marcher jusqu'à chez lui, pensant que l'air frai calmerait ses nausées qu'il avait depuis les bierraubeurres buent avec hâte. Il regarda avec tendresse le paysage qui l'entourait quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et fut surpris de voir…

« **Draco ? Mais… Que fais-tu ici ?**

- **Désolé, mais je dois accomplir ma mission…**

- **Que… Quoi ? **»

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il se retrouvait à terre par un coup de poing monumental offert par le blond. Il sortit sa baguette de justesse et la pointa vers Draco et cria :

« **Avada Kedavra ! **»

Mais rien ne se produisit. Pas un éclair vert, pas un mort. Il fixa sa baguette stupéfait et inquiet puis regarda Draco avec inquiétude.

« **D'abord un léger mal de tête puis des nausées… La potion Tue-Sorcier agit rapidement tu ne trouves pas ?**

- **Une… Potion Tue-Sorcier ? Mais pourquoi ?**

- **Pourquoi ?** il se rua sur lui pour le tenir à terre, **pour vous empêcher de ramener Potter à se stupide Lord et faire gagner l'Ordre du Phoenix.**

- **Tu n'es qu'un traitre !**

- **Oui, et malheureusement tu ne seras plus la pour le prouver… **»

Il pointa sa baguette vers l'homme à terre et prononça la formule qui ôtait la vie. La lumière émeraude toucha MacMahon de plein fouet et il s'écroula totalement à terre, sans vie. Le blond se retourna et disparu dans la pénombre.

Conor entrait dans son immeuble, elle habitait dans le Londres moldu, ce qui était étrange pour une mangemorte. Après tout,elle voulait leurs perte à tous ces infâmes créatures inutiles ! Elle prit l'ascenseur et s'arrêta au troisième. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se dirigea, avec difficulté étant pompette, vers son appartement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quiditch qu'elle était à terre, morte.

Blaise fixa sa baguette puis la jeune femme et parti, la laissant la, au pied de sa porte.

Rogue attendait, toujours assit à sa table. Il sirotait maintenant un agréable thé à la menthe tout en réfléchissant à comment procéder pour les recherches Blaise était allé plusieurs fois en Europe et Draco métrisait les langues asiatiques, le choix était tout fait ! Il ne les remarqua même pas s'attabler à nouveau à ses côtés.

« **Mission accomplie !** s'écria joyeusement Blaise

- **Vous êtes déjà là ?** s'étonna le professeur.

- **C'était facile, Conor n'a même pas remarquer que j'étais là, un avada dans le dos et c'était bon.**

- **MacMahon a essayé de me tuer mais il a remarqué que ça ne servait à rien vu que le Tue-Sorcier faisait effet, alors je l'ai achevé.**

- **Bien… Pendant votre absence, j'ai réfléchit à la répartition des territoires : Blaise, vous vous occuperez de tout les pays européens, Draco, tu feras ceux d'Asie, quand à moi, je m'occupe de L'Amérique et de l'Afrique.**

- **Ca me va**, fit Zabini

- **Idem pour moi.**

- **Très bien, nous nous retrouverons demain, à la même table pour le départ.** »

C'est sur ses bonnes paroles que chacun retourna chez lui, appréhendant la suite.

Draco, chez lui, alla directement dans sa salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et s'observa dans le miroir de porte. Il avait pris en taille et en carrure, le rendant complètement irresistible. Qui ne craquerait pas sous cette peau blanche comme neige, se visage fin au trait délicat et séducteur, à ses yeux orageux et ses long cheveux platine, à ses épaules musclées , à se buste finement dessiner et appétissant, à ses longues jambes galbées et musclées comme il le fallait ? Draco Malfoy était tout simplement magnifique.

Il entra dans la cabine de douche et fit couler l'eau chaude sur son corps, se laissant relaxer par celle-ci. Il avait légèrement peur de ce qui l'attendait. Si jamais il échouait sa mission, c'était tout l'Angleterre voir plus qui serait en grave danger. Il devait retrouver rapidement Harry, il le fallait !

Après s'être convenablement lavé, il sorti de la douche, pris ses vêtements qu'il mit dans le panier à linge et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit son armoire et pris sans attention le premier boxer à son porter, le mit et se mit au lit. Au bout de quelques minutes, il parti dans un sommeil profond…

Blaise arriva dans le jardin de sa maison, son compagnon n'allait pas être content, non seulement il était tard, mais il était salement soûl. Il entra sans faire de bruit mais se fut en vin, son mari l'attendait impatiemment, assit sur les escaliers menant à l'étage. Tout l'intérieur ressemblait à la salle commune de serpentard, mais en plus grand. Le beau brun se le va et engueula son compagnon :

« **C'est à cette heure que tu rentres ? En plus tu sens l'alcool à des kilomètres !**

- **Téoooooo, bébéééé…Hic, je suis désollllééééééééé**, tenta de dire l'homme mate.

- **Tu es complètement irresponsable !**

- **Mais bébbbéééé…**

- **Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Au lit sal Serpentard !**

- **Ouiiii **»

Blaise monta les escaliers menant à leur chambre. Il était marié à Théodore Nott depuis la fin de Poudlard et celui-ci n'appréciait guère que son cher époux rentre dans un sal état. Pour le lui montrer, il fit passer au serpentard une nuit bien mouvementé…

Severus arriva à Poudlard, il alla directement dans les cachots, il était tard et il devait se reposer. Il entra silencieusement, pour ne pas réveiller la personne avec qui il partageait ses quartiers. Tous était sombre et on ne distinguait pas grand-chose mais il savait ou était sa chambre, évidement, c'était chez lui. Il entra et fut attendri par ce qu'il vit, Neville endormis et nu sur son lit, une main retombant paisiblement sur son ventre quelque peu rond. Le maître des potions soupira, il était arrivé trop tard, son amant c'était assoupi alors qu'il voulait lui faire une surprise. Sans attendre, il se dévêtit et s'allongea à côté de celui-ci, posant également sa main sur le ventre de son ami.

Neville étai enceint de quatre mois et cela attristait Severus de devoir partir mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il sera fermement son compagnon contre lui et il s'endormi ainsi, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

A suivre

**77Hildegard :**

Harry ? Où est-il ? Ah ça…. Je ne peux pas encore le dire =P Mais tu le seras très prochainement, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'espère que tu apprécieras toujours autant la suite.

**Amandine :**

Je suis contente que ça te plaise =D. Mais Draco se la joue toujours princière ). Ne t'inquiète pas, Blaise est casé aussi. Je ne sais pas comment il va le convaincre mais ce sera intéressant =P J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours.

**AmbreOnyx :**

Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le seras rapidement =)

**Narcissa Potter :**

Oui, il y aura du MPREG mais pas dans cette fiction, je compte faire une suite qui est déjà sur brouillon. Merci pour la mini-correction ^^'. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas la seule fiction que je posterais =D.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, en espérant que ça vous plait toujours.

Serpentardement, Plume Arc en Ciel


	3. Espionnage

**Chapitre 3 : Espionnage**

Le professeur Rogue se réveilla seul dans son lit, Neville étant sorti voir son médicomage. Il sourit. Il n'avait aucune envie de le laisser ici, alors que Voldemort était dans les parages. Il releva les draps et s'étira comme un chat. Il prit ses vêtements et alla se laver avant de rejoindre le bureau du professeur Dumbledor.

Une heure plus tard, il se trouvait dresser devant le grand mage qui lui tendait des document ainsi que trois médaillons en or serti de rubis. Le maître des potions les regarda alors, surpris.

« **Mais c'est… Ce n'est pas possible…** »

Il n'eut comme seule réponse un sourire malicieux et un regard pétillant. Le directeur de Poudlard lui souhaita bonne chance pour la suite de leur mission et le laissa partir.

Draco et Blaise attendaient au Chaudron Baveur, Rogue était en retard, ce qui était rare ! Alors que le métisse rouspétait, le blond vit avec soulagement son parrain arriver.

« **T'es en retard, Sev'.**

- **Bonjour à toi aussi, Draco,** fit le dit Sev en fusillant son filleul du regard, **j'ai eu à faire avec Albus.**

- **Je vois, il a donné quelque chose pour nous ?**

- **Il y a des profils correspondant à la description de Potter ainsi que trois détecteurs de magie qui ont été modifié afin de ne réagir qu'à la sienne.**

- **Des détecteurs ?** s'exclama Blaise, **mais ce n'est autorisé que pour les Aurors !**

- **C'est exact Zabini, mais il s'agit là de retrouver Potter et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec des imposteurs.**

**- Je vois… Nous avons tous ce qu'il faut pour mener cette mission à bien.**

- **Exact monsieur Malfoy. Je pense que vous vous souvenez des pays que vous avez à charges ?** il regarda ses compagnons hocher positivement la tête, **bien, nous sommes fin prêt. Si vous avez du nouveau, nous utiliserons nos habituelles pièces en or.**

- **Ca marche,** firent en cœur les deux concernés.

- **Je vous souhaite bonne chance. **»

Et ce fut sur ces mots que Severus quitta le bar pour effectuer sa mission. Les deux amis se séparèrent à contre cœur et transplanèrent, chacun de leurs côtés.

Il faisait déjà nuit, Draco avait déjà retrouvé six de ses soi-disant Harry, mais rien. Il était à présent assis sur le banc d'un parc d'Osaka au Japon. Il étudiait tranquillement son dernier profil Tokishio Asashi, 19 ans, 1m85, 79 kg, il a été recueilli par la famille il y a 3 ans et travail dans une petite épicerie. Il soupira, il espérait que cette fois se soi le bon, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant que le seigneur des Ténèbres ne veuille plus. Il fut vite sorti de ses pensés quand un objet dans sa poche se mit à brûler. Il s'en saisi, il s'agissait du médaillon ! Potter ne devait plus être bien loin. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc. Plus il marchait, plus la chaleur s'intensifiait, lui brûlant presque la peau. Son cœur allait exploser dans sa cage thoracique. Qui aurait cru que Draco Malfoy trouverait Harry Potter ?il arriva devant un bar de quartier il ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. La musique y était assourdissante et les jeunes se déhanchaient sur la piste. Il se faufila jusqu'au bar et un beau barman vint alors lui parler :

« **Vous, vous n'êtes pas du coin !**

- **C'est exact.**

- **Petit accent occidental… Vous faites quoi ici ?**

-** Je recherche quelqu'un…**

**- Je voit, sourit le barman, je vous sert ?**

**- Un double whisky, s'il vous plait.**

**- Tout de suite !** »

Le barman s'affaira sous le regard scrutateur de Draco. Il avait des cheveux blonds décolorés, une peaux très mates et une musculature plutôt bandante. Mais la chaleur du médaillon se refit sentir et le serpentard du mettre son érection de côté et se re concentrer sur Potter. Il porta son regard sur les personnes alentour. Il ne voyait rien, à part quelque jeunes qui dansaient ou parlaient ici et là quand ses yeux croisèrent deux perles émeraudes qui le fixait sans le voir, comme perdu dans le vague. C'était lui, c'était Harry Potter. Il n'avait pas tellement changé en apparence, seul ses cheveux étaient quelque peu plus long et il ne portait plus de lunettes, laissant enfin la pureté magnifique de son regard faire des ravages. Sa peau était toujours aussi dorée et attirante. Sa tenue en cuir moulante mettait en valeur un corps viril et musclé. Son visage était fin au doux trait quelque peu viril, un beau nez droit, des belles lèvres roses fines ne demandant qu'à être embrasser. Enfin bref, une bombe sexuelle, quoi ! Celui-ci ne l'avait pas remarqué et il en fut soulagé. Une jeune rousse arriva rapidement au prêt d'Harry et le traîna à l'extérieur du bar. Le blond s'excusa auprès du barman et partit en trombe à la poursuite des deux fuyards.

Dix minutes plus tard, il arriva devant une grande maison traditionnel japonaise où sur le portail était gravé « Asashi ». Il l'avait trouvé, il le savait maintenant. Mais avant de prévenir les autres, il devait mener sa petite enquête, afin de ne pas se jeter tête baisser dans la gueule du loup. Il se percha alors agilement sur la branche d'un arbre et pris sa force animagus celle d'un chat au doux pelage lunaire et au regard perçant. De la branche où il se trouvait, il sauta sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, ainsi il put observer tout à son aise.

Il vit Harry nu dans la salle de bain, de l'eau coulant encore le long de son dos, passant sur ses fesses fermes et musclées, sur ses cuisses, continuant leurs chemins sur les mollets pour terminer leurs courses à terre. Draco devait se retenir pour ne pas avoir de pensé lubrique en cet instant, c'était quasiment impossible ! Il se sentit fixer, il leva sa petite tête et vit qu'Harry le regardait. Celui-ci remit ses cheveux humides en arrière dévoilant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair et pris une serviette éponge qu'il noua autour de sa taille avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre et de l'ouvrir. Il saisi le petit chat et l'installa confortablement au creux de ses bras.

« **Hé ben ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tout seul ? Il fait froid dehors ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre soin de toi ! AMY !** »

Suite à cet appel, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme rousse à la peau blanche recouverte d'une nuisette en dentelle noir transparente. Ses yeux vert noisette étaient emplis d'inquiétude.

« **Harry ! Ca ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu as crié ?**

**- On peut le garder tu crois ? **fit-il en lui montrant le félin lunaire.

-** Tu as hurlé pour un chat ? Ecoute, je vois ça avec mon père demain, tu le gardes dans ta chambre d'ici là.**

**- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, il sera sage !**

**- J'espère bien ! sur ce, oyasumi, matte ne**

**- Atashi mo, matte ne.** »

Amy sortit de la salle d'eau. Draco, confortablement lové dans les bras de Potter avait pu observer la jeune femme. Ses cheveux roux coupés en carré plongeon méchés de blond, un regard noisette profond en forme d'amande, une peau blanche recouverte sublimement par quelques taches de rousseurs… Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais qui ? Pas un Weasley ! Non, quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà connu... Mais qui ? Sentant le mal de tête arriver et n'ayant aucune envie de le subir, il n'y pensa plus et se laissa emporter par les douces caresses d'Harry sur son pelage. Il adorait sentir cette main toucher ses doux poils. Le brun entra dans sa chambre et Draco se sentit soudainement à Gryffondor ! Le lit était recouvert d'une parure rouge bordeaux ainsi que des murs peint d'une même teinte. Il y avait une grande armoire foncé ainsi qu'un bureau de même type. Il posa le félin délicatement sur le lit et jeta sa serviette éponge à terre, dévoilant ainsi sa nudité. Draco n'en perdit pas une miette. Le rouge et or ouvrit son armoire et en sortit un boxer rouge qu'il enfila. Il regarda ensuite le petit chat et s'agenouilla devant le lit, caressant ainsi la petite boulle de poil. Il lui fit un petit bisou sur le museau et s'allongea sur le lit, se laissant aller dans les bras de Morphée.

En pleine nuit, Draco fut réveillé par d'étrange bruit. C'était comme si deux personnes se battaient. Il s'étira tout en ronronnant et se faufila par la porte pour se diriger vers le brouhaha. Il descendit le long des escaliers, ses petites pattes lui permettaient d'être le plus silencieux possible. Il arriva dans le salon. Il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, il aurait jugé que les bruits étranges venaient de là. Il se retournait pour retourner dans la chambre quand un nouveau bruit ce fit entendre. Il scruta alors le mur. Et ce fut en l'examinant avec précision qu'il vit une porte dissimulé sous une tapisserie identique à celle des autres murs. La porte était entre-ouverte légèrement. Prenant son courage à deux pattes, il pénétra dans la pièce alors inconnue. Il y faisait froid et sombre, elle était horriblement humide. Il allait s'engager à peu plus à l'intérieur quand un corps fut lourdement projeter contre le mur. Il sursauta et se dissimula dans l'ombre, pour ne pas être pris dans le conflit. Il observa la personne qui était à présent inerte. Il n'avait aucunement l'air humain. Sa peau était d'un vert noirâtre, ses yeux encore ouvert ressemblaient à deux lacs ensanglantés. Quand à son sang, lui, était bleu et s'écoulait rapidement, ne laissant aucune chance de survit à cette chose complètement démoniaque. Son corps faisait au moins la carrure de dix culturiste ! Il fut perturbé dans sa contemplation par le bruit de talons qui claquaient contre le sol glacial de cette pièce secrète. Il sentit une puissance qui l'empêchait de respirer, elle s'enfonçait dans son esprit, lui incrustant la peur et la honte d'être si faible. Il se précipita hors de la pièce, s'échappa par une fenêtre ouverte et s'éloigna de cette maison le plus vite possible. Il courait toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Les muscles de ses pattes de chat brûlaient sous l'effort inhabituelle. A bout de force, il s'arrêta devant une auberge. Le souffle saccadé, il se cacha dans une ruelle pour reprendre forme humaine. Il se laissa choire contre le mur. Jamais il n'avait senti une pareille puissance. C'était pire que Voldemort ! Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il fallait agir au plus vite ! Il devait prévenir les autres dès le lendemain matin. Ce fut avec cette idée en tête qu'il entra dans l'auberge, pris une chambre et alla directement se coucher, complètement sous le choc.

Le réveil fut difficile. Il n'avait que peu dormi. Cette force le perturbait. Il se sentait faible. Rien qu'à y repenser il avait des spasmes. Lui, le grand Draco Malfoy avait peur. Oui, il avait peur et il se l'avouait. Il ne perdit pas de temps et pris la pièce en or de l'AD qui se trouvait dans son jean et appela ses complices à le rejoindre immédiatement. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Rogue et à Blaise pour apparaître au milieu de l chambre d'hôtel. Rogue avait gardé son air sévère, les bras croisé contre son torse et fixait le blond, semblant attendre le pourquoi il était ici. Blaise lui avait un air endormi et semblait avoir été dérangé dans son sommeil. Draco les invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés, leur signalant ainsi que cela risquerait d'être long.

« **J'ai retrouvé Potter..**

-** Et bien c'est une bonne nouvelle ! On a plus qu'à le chercher et on rentre !**

**- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Blaise !**

**- Il y a quelque chose qui te gène, Draco ?** demanda Rogue, intéressé.

- **Hier, j'ai pris ma forme animagus et j'ai été recueilli par Harry… La nuit, il y avait d'étranges bruits, comme deux personnes qui se battaient. Je suis descendu et c'est là que j'ai vu qu'il y avait une pièce caché dans le salon. J'y suis entrée et c'est là que j'ai vu…** il s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration et reprit difficilement, **que j'ai vu une démon mort sur le sol.. Puis il y a eu ces claquement de talons et j'ai ressentit une puissance si terrifiante que tout mon corps s'est mit à trembler et mon seul réflex à été de m'enfuir le plus vite et loin possible de cette maison…** »

Rien qu'en ayant parler, il ressentait à nouveau ces frissons de peur le parcourir. Ses compagnons le regardaient, eux aussi, sous le choc. Ils devaient agir au plus vite.

« **Je vous propose d'y aller maintenant, commença le maître des potions, nous nous ferons passer pour des policiers afin de pouvoir pénétrer dans la maison.**

**- Ca marche… Il faut aller au plus vite avant que le Potty ne se fasse tuer ! **»

Draco n'osait pas répondre, même s'il avait peur, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de les suivre. Il se lava et s'habilla rapidement puis ils partirent en direction de la demeure des Asashi.

Une fois devant la porte, il toqua. La jeune rousse leurs ouvrit la porte.

« **C'est pour quoi ?**

**- Nous sommes tous trois de la police, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser. Permettez ?**

**- Oh oui, je vous en prie, entrez.** »

Elle les fit entrer et les invita à prendre place dans le salon. Immédiatement, le regard de Draco se posa sur la porte camouflé et trembla d'effroi. Il prit sur lui et s'installa confortablement dans l'un des nombreux canapé en cuir blanc du salon qui était trop blanc à son goût.

«** Alors ?** demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce, **que voulez-vous savoir ?**

**- Hier, plusieurs de vos voisins ont entendu du bouquant venant de votre maison, nous aimerions savoir ce qu'il y a eu.**

**- Mais absolument rien ! Je n'ai rien remarquer !**

**- Vous en êtes sur ?**

**- Oui, absolument ! **»

Draco regarda la jeune femme, septique. Il lui adressait un regard froid et le sentiment de peur remonta à nouveau en lui. Blaise, ayant trop chaud, retira sa veste et releva ses manches, dévoilant ainsi la marque des ténèbres. Le regard de la rousse se posa alors sur le tatouage maudit puis repris la parole, d'une voix sans émotions :

« **Si, il y a eu quelque chose… C'est moi qui m'en suis débarrassé, je l'ai mis à terre en quelque seconde. Cette être démoniaque n'avait rien à faire ici et il le savait… C'est à votre tour maintenant…** »

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, l'air fut de moins en moins présent. Ils suffoquèrent. Leurs poumons se vidaient rapidement. Ils ne savaient pas de quoi il s'agissait mais l'oxygène avait disparu. Rogue s'effondra le premier, vite suivit de Blaise qui tomba du canapé, s'écrasant comme mort au sol. Draco, lui, rampait, essayant d'atteindre la porte pour l'ouvrir, afin de faire rentrer à nouveaux le gaz de vie dans la pièce. Mais il n'y parvint pas, tombant lui aussi dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Voilà enfin la suite ! Désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour poster, je n'avais pas tellement le temps dernièrement… J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant !

NarcizaPottermalfoy : Alors oui, Blaise est marié ! J'adore ce petit couple ! Oui c'est vrai, mais je ne vais pas développer la grossesses de Neville, c'est pour ça =). J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite que tu as attendu ^^

JTFLAM : Oui, ils sont tous casés enfin presque. Draco est un éternel célibataire ) Mais pour combien de temps, ça… Merci d'avoir lu =)

kiki13 : J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début !

Asherit : Moi aussi j'adore ce couple =D

77Hildegard : Et oui, ils sont prêt à tous pour parvenir à leurs fin, même tuer ! Moi j'adore Neville avec Sev' après les gouts et les couleurs… Je pense que ce chapitre répond à ta question =D

Jeel : Comme tu l'attendais, la voici !

Amandine : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours autant que les premiers, donc voilà, tu as à peut-près dans ce chapitre toute les réponses à tes questions =)

AmbreOnyx : Drake saura très bien le convaincre, crois moi ) =P

Vindesyn : C'est normal que tu te poses ce genre de questions, quand je lisais d'autre fictions c'était pareil !


	4. Interrogation

**Chapitre 4 : Interrogatoire**

Il faisait froid et humide, Draco avait mal à la tête et ne se sentait pas à son aise. Il voulu bouger afin de changer de position c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était attaché. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il était dans une pièce sombre seulement éclairé par une bougie posé sur une table en bois miteuse. Que faisait-il là ? Avaient-ils été repérés ? Le blond fouillait dans sa mémoire, à la recherche de la raison pour la quelle il se trouvait ici. C'est alors qu'il se rappela : la double mission, le japon, la demeure des Asashi, Potter, l'entrée dans la maison avec Blaise et Rogue, la rouquine… La rouquine ? Et si c'était elle la cause de tout ça ? Après tout, avant de s'évanouir il avait à nouveau ressentit cette puissance terrifiante ! Mais attendez… Blaise et Severus ? Où étaient-ils ? Le blond se mit à gesticuler sur sa chaise, tentant de se libérer. Un grincement se fit entendre, il stoppa. Des talons claquèrent sur le sol, s'intensifiant à chaque pas se rapprochant de lui. Puis plus rien. Alors qu'une goute de sueur glissa le long de sa joue pour mourir dans son cou, il pris son courage à deux mains et demanda :

« **Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux** ?

- **C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question Malfoy !** »

Cette voix grave et suave, cette façon qu'elle a de prononcer son nom, il la connaissait, cela faisait des années après tout, cette voix, il la reconnaissait entre mille, c'était celle de…

« **Potter…**

- **Quelle perspicacité… Tu m'épates Malfoy ! **il s'avança et s'accouda à la table miteuse trônant au milieu de la pièce,** Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?**

- **C'est grâce à des dossiers que Dumbledore a pu se fournir avec l'aide de quelques sources sur place…**

- **Tu me fais pitié Malfoy ! Dumbledore est mort ! Tu le sais très bien !**

- **Son « Esprit » revient pour nous guider lors des réunions de l'ordre.**

- **Tu te fous de moi ?** il saisit le bras de Draco et remonta sa manche droite jusqu'au coude dévoilant ainsi la marque des ténèbres, **et ça c'est quoi ?**

- **Je suis un espion ok ?**

- **Ah ouais ? Et qu'est ce qui me le prouve ?**

- **Ton parrain, Sirius, il est encore en vie.**

-** Menteur !** »

L'ancien griffon frappa violement le serpent au visage. La chaise bascula puis tomba au sol, Draco à sa suite. Il sentit un liquide chaud et au goût métallique se répandre dans sa bouche. Il porta son regard sur harry. Celui-ci haletait, le fixant avec rage.

« **Je t'interdit de parler de lui !**

- **Je te dis la vérité** ! rétorqua Draco

- **Je ne te crois pas ! Tu n'as aucune preuve !**

- **Mais putain Potter, t'es toujours aussi bouché ma parole !** »

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à le refrapper quelqu'un toussota. L'ancien Griffindor recula brusquement et se sentit géné. Le blond fixa le brun, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que la personne qui était là devait intimidé Harry pour le mettre dans cette état.

« **Harry… Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?** fit une voix masculine que Draco ne connaissait pas

- **Toma, je suis désolé. C'est long à expliquer, je ne voudrais vous…**

- **J'exige que tu m'expliques !**

- **Bon très bien…** »

Et Harry commença son explication, qui était, du point de vue de Draco, complètement fausse ! Il le fit d'ailleurs remarquer en grognant de temps à autres. Quand Harry eu finit il s'apprêtât à assener un autre coup au blond pour le faire parler quand l'homme se plaça entre eux. Draco pu distinguer le corps de l'homme. Il était grand pour un japonais, et sa corpulence prouvait qu'il devait fréquenter souvent les salles de musculation. En effet, malgré sa tenue très professionnelle, on distinguait essaiment les muscles sous ses vêtements. Il avait la peau légèrement mate et des yeux aussi sombre que ses cheveux coupés très courts. L'homme s'accroupi devant le blond et prit la parole :

« **Je suis Toma Asashi, maître de la demeure, je suis également inspecteur au sein de la criminel d'Osaka. Et toi ? Qui es-tu et pourquoi tu es là ?**

- **Je m'appel Draco Malfoy, je viens d'Angleterre dans le but de ramener Harry chez nous afin qu'il nous débarrasse de ce putain de serpent qui a tué mes parents !**

- **Que..Quoi ? fit brutalement Harry, Lucius est mort ? Narcissa aussi ?**

- **Lucius ? C'est pas l'homme blond qui est venu avec toi il y a trois ans ?..** »

Draco était sous le choc. Son père serait venu ici ? Avec Potter ? Mais pourquoi cela ? Il s'agita dans sa chaise et cria :

« **Je peux savoir ce que mon père a foutu avec toi ici ? C'était quand hein ? Ils sont mort y a 3 ans Potter alors j'exige que tu m'expliques !**

- **Malfoy, je n'ai pas vraiment l'envie de t'expliquer, puis c'est assez compliqué. Mais pour l'heure, c'est moi qui pose les questions !** »

Draco, toujours au sol, regardait le brun avec hargne. Il tougeait les bras essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de cette espèce de plante qui le maintenait avec force contre le siège, se resserrant à chaque mouvement du Slytherin.

« **C'est toi qui l'a attaché ?**

- **Non, c'est Amy. Pourquoi ?**

- **Tout simplement qu'il nous dit la vérité.**

- **Genre !** rétorqua sèchement Potter en regardant Draco comme si cela était impossible.

- **Tu vois celle plante ?** fit Toma, en prenant une tige de la plante qui serrait Draco, **c'est une Vérimentulas. C'est Amy justement qui l'a crée. Elle dégage un sorte de liquide qui pénètre dans la peau puis se mêle au sang et force la personne contaminé à dire la vérité.** »

Harry regarda la plante d'un air septique en grommelant dans sa barbe. Toma pris un grand couteau qui était juste derrière le siège ou le serpent était retenu de force et s'agenouilla face au blond et commença a sectionner les liens séré de la plante. Un fois cela fait, il l'aida à se relevé tandis que Potter était toujours là à les fixer.

« **Tu peux préparer à manger pour les trois invités, s'il te plait ?**

- **Mouais..,** fit le brun sans grande conviction.

- **Les trois ? Blaise et Severus vont bien ?**

- **Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont un peu sonnés sur le canapé mais il vont bien.** »

L'homme lui fit un sourire rassurant puis l'aida à quitter cette endroit humide et froid pour rejoindre le salon. La lumière brute lui fit fermer les yeux avec force, puis prenant son courage à deux mains, il décida de les ouvrir. Le salon étant toujours blanc, il avait l'impression d'être au paradis à cause des rayons du soleil qui se réfléchissait sur les murs et les tissus. Blaise lui souriait à pleines dents alors que Severus le scrutait du regard, cherchant la moindre blessure sur le blond. Celui-ci pris place entre son ami et son parrain. Toma s'assit sur un fauteuil juste en face d'eux et pris le journal sur la table basse et commença à le lire. Harry revint avec un plateau sur le quel se trouvait brioches, biscuits, petits pains au chocolat, des morceaux de fruit tel que la pomme, la fraise, la cerise, l'abricot et trois tasse d'une boisson chaude jaunâtre. Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans la cuisine quand Severus le coupa dans sa démarche :

« **Potter, est-ce que vous auriez l'obligeance de nous suivre en Angleterre accomplir votre destin ?** »

* * *

Voilà la suite ! Je suis désolée de temps que j'ai mis pour vous poster ce chapitre ! J'avais un manque cruel d'inspiration ! Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vais de suite commencer à écrire le suivant !

Asherit : Oh oui mais ça va il vont bien, les vrais ennuis vont à peine commencer !

JTFLAM : Harry est un sorcier puissant mais la force d'Amy est bien différente, tu le verras bien plus tard.

NarcizaPottermalfoy : Et bien te voilà servi =) désolée encore pour le temps que tu as du attendre pour l'avoir

Sweet-girly-eclipse : Qui est cette fille ? Ce sera sans nul doute une grande intrigue de l'histoire !

77Hildegard : Qui est cette fille ? Et bien tu le découvrira plus tard, et aussi pourquoi notre Saint Potty est entouré de démon. Mais oui ils vont bien sinon, qui se mettra avec notre beau brun ?

Amandine : je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Amy ? Je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre sur ça mais tu le découvrira bien assez tôt =)


	5. Assassinat & extermination de sang froid

**Chapitre 5 : Assassinat et extermination de sang froid**

Harry se figea. Toma avait levé les yeux de son journal, Blaise se raclait la gorge, Draco regardait le plafond alors que Severus ne quittait pas des yeux du Survivant qui était de dos. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais il tourna la tête vers le professeur de potions et lui dit :

«** Non, je ne reviendrais pas** »

Il quitta alors la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrer claqua, indiquant que le jeune Potter avait quitté la demeure. Toma soupira et posa son journal.

« **Il est sûrement allé chercher Amy, elle a bientôt fini ses cours…**

- **Nous sommes restés endormis combien de temps ?** tenta Severus

- **Je dirais bien presque toute la journée monsieur..** ?

- **Severus Rogue, j'enseigne l'art de la potion à une école de sorcellerie en Ecosse. C'est là ou Potter suivait ses cours.**

- **Moi je suis Blaise Zabini, j'étais en même année que Potter à l'école.**

- **Je vois,** fit Toma. »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce immaculée. Severus bu une gorgé de ce qui semblait être un thé au citron alors que Blaise mangeait goulûment des petits pains chocolat. Draco n'avait pas le cœur à manger. Ce qu'il avait appris pendant l'interrogatoire le perturbait. Son père était venu avec Potter et il était rentré seul. Pourquoi ?

« **Tu m'as l'air bien silencieux, Darco.**

- **Hein ?**

- **Très gracieux Dray, vraiment.** Se moqua Blaise.

-** Pourquoi mon père est venu avec Potter il y a trois ans ?** »

Severus et Blaise furent quelque peu choqué de la question que venait de poser Draco. Toma planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux acier du blond. Ils étaient emplis de détermination. Toma soupira puis en fixant un point mort dans la pièce il commença :

«** Il y a quatre ans nous sommes allés en vacance en Europe. Nous avons fait la France, l'Allemagne, l'Espagne, l'Italie. Mais également la Grande Bretagne avec l'Angleterre et l'Ecosse… En Angleterre nous avons séjourné dans un petit village du nom de Wiltshire. C'est apparemment là que tout c'est déroulé.**

- **Le manoir Malfoy se trouve à Wiltshire… Mon père à du vous voir là bas. Mais pourquoi est-il venu ?**

- **Et bien il y a maintenant onze ans, un homme cagoulé à frappé à ma porte et il m'a donné Amy. Il m'a dit de la camoufler, de lui changer de nom et de la protéger car si une certaine personne apprenait son existence il la tuerait.**

- **Et vous pensez que mon père est venu la chercher ?**

- **Non, c'est même lui qui me la ramené onze ans plus tôt.**

- **Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il revenu ?**

- **Et bien pour lui avouer qu'elle était…** »

La conversation fut interrompue par un coup de sonnette à la porte. Toma s'excusa auprès de ses invités et tout en se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être, il se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Les trois espions l'entendirent déverrouiller l'entré quand il fut propulsé contre le mur par un éclair vert qu'ils connaissaient que trop bien : L'avada kedavra, le sortilège mortel. Le corps inerte de Toma s'écroula au sol dans un bruit sourd emportant avec lui le secret de la présence de Lucius Malfoy chez lui trois ans plus tôt.

Les trois espions se levèrent, ils n'avaient pas de baguette, mais ils feraient tout pour se protéger les uns des autres. Ils virent alors Pansy Parkinson suivie de près par Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe qui se postèrent derrière, baguette à la main. Elle regarda les trois autres avec dédain et tout en marchant dans le salon pour toucher divers objets qu'elle ne connaissait pas elle pris parole :

« **Stupide moldu, quelle idée de se mettre dans le chemin de mangemorts franchement !** »

Les deux autres loubards se mirent à rire alors que vu leurs têtes, ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air d'avoir compris. Elle s'approcha ensuite d'une boite noir assez grande se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien être. Elle fit volte face :

« **Nous avons retrouvé les cadavres de Conor et de MacMahon. Le Maître veut savoir pourquoi vous les avez tué ?**

- **Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est nous, Pansy ?** fit narquoisement Blaise

- **Et bien parce que nous avons trouvé en eux des traces de Tue-Sorcier. Hors, la seule personne capable de faire cette potion et bien c'est vous Rogue**. »

Ils avaient été stupide d'avoir laisser des traces de ça. Qu'allaient-ils faire pour s'en sortir ? Ils étaient seuls, face à trois mangemorts au sang froid qui pourraient les tuer en un seul geste.

« **C'était des espions à la solde de l'ennemie, Miss Parkinson.**

- **Ah Oui ? Et comment puis-je vous faire confiance, professeur ?**

- **Peut être parce que je suis l'un des favoris du Maître.** »

A cette phrase, la slytherin eu un regard empli de jalousie et de mépris. Elle leva sa baguette quand un cris d'effrois retenti. Tous se retournèrent pour fixer l'origine du cri. Devant le cadavre de Toma Asashi se trouvait nul autre que sa fille Amy. Crabbe leva sa baguette vers elle pour lui lancer un sort quand tout à coup…

« **Stupefix !** »

Le sort atteignit le lourdaud qui s'écroula en un bruit sourd. Les deux autres transplanèrent, préférant éviter les ennuis. Harry rentra dans le salon et pointa toujours sa baguette sur Crabbe.

« **Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?** cracha-t-il

- **On parlait tranquillement avec Toma**, commença Draco

- **Et ça à sonné, il s'est levé pour ouvrir et… et …**

- **Et Miss Parkinson l'a tué,** finit Rogue »

Harry tourna son visage vert le corps inerte de l'homme qui l'avait accueilli. Amy était a présent à genoux et pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, demandant désespérément à son père de rouvrir les yeux. Elle mit sa main dans les cheveux et tira d'un coup sec enlevant une grande parti de ses cheveux qui semblait finalement n'être qu'une perruque rousse car une longue chevelure rousse foncée presque brune s'en dégagea. Elle jeta le postiche au loin et se releva difficilement. Elle se tourna vers Crabbe et demanda à Harry de le lui lancer le contre sort. Le brun exécuta la demande rendant la mobilité à Crabbe. Celui se releva et pointa sa baguette vers le brun.

« **Potter… Je le savais vous n'êtes que des traîtres !**

- **Ferme ta grande gueule espèce de salop !**

- **Oh… Mais ça doit être la gentille fi-fille du moldu tu vas subir le même sort que ton père !**

- **Celui qui va mourir c'est toi !** »

Elle tendit la main vers le mangemort et d'un coup sec, serra le point avec force. Celui-ci eu un hoquet de douleur et lâcha sa baguette pour se tenir l'autre bras. Il regarda avec incompréhension la jeune fille qui serra encore plus le point, du sang s'en échappant légèrement. Le bras de Crabbe commença à prendre feu. Il se leva, couru dans tous les sens pour essayer, en vain, d'éteindre le feu qui le consumait. Elle desserra le point et les flammes s'éteignirent. Crabbe s'écroula au sol hurlant de douleur. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'accroupi.

« **Qui es-tu ?**

- **Qu'est-ce que t'es ? T'es pas humaine ?**

- **Qui es-tu ?**

- **Quand le Maïtre vous trouvera, toi et Potter vous crèverez comme la merde que vous êtes !**

- **Très bien.. Puisque tu l'as cherché…** »

Elle se releva et s'éloigna du balourd au bras complètement brûlé. Celui-ci rigola en disant qu'elle avait peur de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé mais il ravala vite sa salive. Elle refit face à lui, joignant ses mains puis les sépara faisant apparaître un long stalag tique et le lança en plein milieu du visage de Crabbe. Celui si tomba en une pose des plus pitoyable, mort.

Les autres avaient assisté à la scène avec horreur. Sauf Harry qui semblait avoir l'habitude de voir ce genre de chose. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et la pris dans ses bras. Elle le serra fort contre elle et se remis à pleurer.

Rogue du s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber. Il était sous le choc. Blaise tremblait comme une feuille et Draco, quand à lui, semblait dans un autre monde tellement il était sous le choc. C'était cette même puissance qu'il avait sentie la dernière fois. Celle qui l'avait fait fuir comme le dernier des lâches.

Harry tourna la tête vers les trois autres et avec un sourire triste déclara :

« **Pour venger la mort de Toma, j'accepte de vous accompagner.**

- **Et moi…snif.. Je vous.. suit.** »

Rogue fit une signe de tête pour montrer son accord, s'en suivit de blaise et de Draco. Le blond regarda La jeune fille dans les bras d'Harry. Si puissante mais pourtant si belle. Et elle avait tué Crabbe de sang froid. Comme Voldemort le faisait en tuant des moldus en ventant les mérites de Salazar Slytherin. Comme… Il fit de gros yeux rond. Et fixa à nouveau le visage de la jeune fille. Slytherin…

* * *

Voilà, pour me faire pardonner, voici le chapitre 5 =) J'espère qu'il vous plaira =)


End file.
